Gun control
Gun control is the act of trying to take are guns in violation of the Second Commandment. It started when activists started trying to pass the Brady Bill in 1984 and will get even worse down the road under Obama. Obama is sending his brownshirts door to door to try and take all are arms. Well anyone who tries to take MY guns will be killed with one of my many great gats by ME personally. There will get the death penalty and there will be no trial. And dont think youll catch me unarmed, I carry guns everywhere I go because I am brave. New World Order my a@@ Obama, you can NOT try to make us join the United Nations and give up are guns. It is WRONG. I love guns I still remember my first gun. I got it at age 4. That one just shot water because my parents arent crazy and they know thats to young. However for my 5th birthday I got a gun that did NOT shoot water shipped down from the Beretta factory in Italy. I used it to kill vermin around the yard. "Run rabbit run!" Id yell while shooting at these damn rabbits. These memories are a treasure. I landed 10 kills my first summer and only got better. I mustve at least of eaten rabbit stew like once a week and turned my room into a literal slaugtherhouse. Five months later I finally realized an even better way to kill animals for me was to set surrounding areas on fire, then when they run out BOOM HEADSHOT. This inabled me to catch 22 kills in just one month. These are the memories I have of being young: loving guns, killing small animals, setting fires. Oh and wetting the bed, which I did past age 12. I am NOT a sociopath These libs try to make it seem like Im some psycho for collecting all these guns and fighting for the right to have more powerful guns and have NO restrictions on my guns. Do you have any other evidence that Im a sociopath? I didnt think so. You will take my guns from cold dead hands Charlton Heston said it in the Ten Commandments when he recited the Second Commandment from the Bible and it is still true today. If Obama tries to take are guns we will seduce from the union and make a new confederacy of Duncan Hunter Republicans. It will be a new Civil War and peace will NOT be an option. And this time there is no Ulysses S. Grant to stop us. Today there are NO officers who can stand up to a true patroit militia. I will die to protect my guns because shooting is the hobby to end all hobbys. But I will NOT die. Instead I will live and liberals will die. We will have less miserable socialists on the streets then ever before. These libs are always mocking us and they will pay. It has always been my goal to kill a mocking birdbrained liberal in cold blood and I will acheve it. And even those liberals who live will be scarred so they will never forget me when they see the scar. Let Letterman make fun of Sarah Palin all he wants, and let John Stewart tell his inane "observations" but all these liberals who try to laugh at me will find out that I will have the last laugh. Seriously I am NOT a sociopath Its called being a MAN libs, look into it. The truth is that while your all so scared of guns, we need them to protect areselves. Breaking into houses is a CRIME and punishment must be meted out at the barrel of a gun. The pearl of wisdom I want to leave you with is a armed society is a polite society. It has nothing to do with my size This is a funny liberal myth. Like I need guns to compensate for anything. OK maybe I was a small in high school but gig deal if other guys were bigger then me, lifes not fair and height for 5'1 MEN in high school is NOT a big issue, I was still taller then many girls and my guns made me even bigger then the biggest guys.